1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer mold body provided with a transfer layer.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 06-15945 discloses a transfer method in which a transfer layer is transferred to a boy to be transferred (transfer mold body). More specifically, a transfer member including a transfer layer and a base film is disposed facing the body to be transferred, and the base film is separated from the transfer layer after applying heat and pressure to the transfer member, thereby transferring the transfer layer to the body to be transferred.
However, as shown in FIG. 7 of the present application, in a case in which a step portion 102 is formed at an outer peripheral portion of a boy to be transferred 100, there is a possibility that the transfer layer may not transfer well onto the front face of the step portion. Namely, for example when the transfer layer is being transferred to the front face of the boy to be transferred 100 with using a transfer film 104, air between the transfer film 104 and the step portion 102 is not completely expelled from an edge portion of the step portion 102, and the step portion 102 is covered by the transfer film 104 in a state in which air remains between the transfer film 104 and the step portion 102.